


Its gay, and Fuyuhiko’s a bottom

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Anxiety bros, Bruh I forgot Ryota I’m so sorry, F/F, F/M, Fuck it I’m giving Kaz hella piercings, He/They pronouns for Kazuichi, I don’t like Mikan anymore, I love the boy but he’s fuckin forgettable, Im making my favorite characters suffer, Its mostly crack but angst makes it’s appearance, Its really gay, Kaz and Nagito are bros, Kaz has anxiety, M/M, Multiple Pronouns for Mitarai Ryota, Nagito is chaos themself, Self-Esteem Issues, She/It pronouns for Mikan, She/They pronouns for Chiaki, She/They pronouns for Peko, She/They/Nya pronouns for Ibuki, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sorry Kaz and Nagito, Suicidal Komaeda Nagito, The group chat has a cult dedicated to Kaz’s ass, They/It pronouns for Nagito, They/Them pronouns for Twogami, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki/Mitarai Ryota, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Koizumi Mahiru/Tsumiki Mikan, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Saionji Hiyoko/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 47
Kudos: 129





	1. Sonia this was a mistake

_**Sonia Nevermind created the chat!** _

_**Sonia Nevermind** _

Hello classmates! I created this chat for us to grow closer as a class!

_**Soda Kazuichi** _

Oh

_**Soda Kazuichi** _

_Oh no_

**_Komaeda Nagito_ **

_Oh Yes_

**_Hinata Hajime_ **

Nagito, _no._

_**Sonia Nevermind** _

I don’t get it

_**Komaeda Nagito changed their name to Suicidal Bagel!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Soda Kazuichi’s name to Thiccer than a snicker!** _

_**Thiccer than a snicker** _

You’re a curse

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

I know

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Hinata Hajime’s name to OJislife!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Nanami Chiaki’s name to Gamer Girl Bathwater!** _

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

I’m not surprised 

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Sonia Nevermind’s name to How are you an Ultimate!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Tanaka Gundham’s name to Simp for Pink Shark!** _

_**Simp for Pink Shark** _

I do not “Simp” for a mortal!

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

That’s no convincing, Tanaka.

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Tsumiki Mikan’s name to Poly Nurse Mess!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Saionji Hiyoko’s name to Useless Poly Lesbian!** _

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_You-_

**_Suicidal Bagel changed Koizumi Mahiru’s name to Snap Crackle Pop!_ **

**_Suicidal Bagel changed Nidia Nekomaru’s name to In love with a small chef!_ **

**_Suicidal Bagel changed Owari Akane’s name to Food Thief!_ **

**_Suicidal Bagel changed Hanamura Teruteru’s name to A small chef!_ **

**_Suicidal Bagel changed Pekoyama Peko’s name to Sword??!_ **

**_Suicidal Bagel changed Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko’s name to yOuNg MaSTeR!_ **

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

Bitch

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Bottom

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

I-

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Mioda Ibuki’s name to MewMew bitch!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Togami Byakuya’s name to Imposter Imperceptible!** _

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

What the-

_**Snap Crackle Pop** _

What is my name

_**Poly Nurse Mess** _

U-Uh Why is this my name

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

It’s a hint to the one you and your partner like

_**Poly Nurse Mess** _

O-oh!

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

Maybe it’d be better if they weren’t so oblivious

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

Wait how am I an Ultimate

**_Thiccer than a snicker_ **

Maybe it was a ploy to get you to Japan??

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

Possibly...

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

I’ll close the chat to let you think

_**Suicidal Bagel killed the chat!** _


	2. Simping for Kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, loving Soda Kazuichi with my entire being?? Yeah

**Suicidal** _**Bagel opened the chat!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

_Thatasstho.jpeg_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

Kaz has the chat on silent, simp away

_**Ojislife** _

Holy shit

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

Oh my-

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

I may be a lesbian but o my god

_**Poly Nurse Mess** _

I- I agree with Hiyoko!

_**In love with a small chef** _

Oh

_**A small chef** _

Oh my god-

_**Food Thief** _

Wow

_**Simp for Pink Shark** _

What is the blasphemy?!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Why is my phone blowing up?

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

Scroll up

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Oh-

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Now I get it

_**Sword??** _

If I may curse

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

you may

_**Sword??** _

Holy fucking shit he’s thick

_**MewMew bitch** _

Ibuki has to agree with you! Nya didn’t know Kaz was so thicc

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Wow

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

_ABORT THEY PICKED UP THEIR PHONE-_

**_Thiccer than a snicker_ **

What is going on-

_**Thiccer than a snicker** _

Oh-

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Fuck

_**Thiccer than a snicker** _

....

_**Thiccer than a snicker changed their name to Pls don’t simp for me!** _

_**Pls don’t simp for me** _

Dont simp for me, I’m ugly

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

_That offends me_

**_Pls don’t simp for me_ **

_Why-_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

Im suing you for violating my feelings. 

_**Pls don’t simp for me** _

🅱️ls dont im poor

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

_Wait what-_

_**Pls don’t simp for me** _

_Haha look at the time Good Night-_

**_Pls don’t simp for me killed the chat!_ **


	3. The angst I promised in the tags

_**How are you an Ultimate opened the chat!** _

_**How are you an Ultimate kicked Pls don’t simp for me from the chat!** _

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

Are we going to talk about what Kazuichi told us yesterday

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

Ew, grammar 

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

but, yes. Yes we are

_**Simp for Pink Shark** _

The lucky mortal seems to know about this

_**OJislife** _

@Suicidal Bagel

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

?

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

oh

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

Oh? _Oh?_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

I apologize, but it is not my place to tell

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Oh, I have to be going now, Kaz forgot his medication here

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

_Medication?!_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

_...Shit-_

**_Poly Nurse Mess_ **

What medication, Komaeda?

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

I can’t back out now

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

It’s his anxiety medication

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

And his insomnia medication 

_**Poly Nurse Mess** _

Oh

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Wait what-

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

_That bastard has anxiety and insomnia?!_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

Unfortunately, but it’s something we have in common!

_**MewMew bitch** _

Wait, Ibuki thought Kaz has ADHD?

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

He does, but he refuses to take his medication for that

_**MewMew bitch** _

Oh, ok!

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

As you seem the closest to Soda, please keep us updated on their condition

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Of course c:

_**Sword??** _

Won’t Soda see these messages when one of us adds him back?

_**How are you an Ultimate** _

No, this app doesn’t allow someone to see texts from when they are out of the chat!

_**Sword??** _

Alright then

_**OJislife added Soda Kazuichi to the chat!** _

_**OJislife changed Soda Kazuichi’s name to Thiccer than a snicker!** _

_**OJislife killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t actually that angsty but I can’t write so what’d I expect


	4. Woah, Hajime with no limbs!

_**Suicidal Bagel opened the chat!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed Thiccer than a snicker’s name to Gæ machines??!** _

_**Suicidal Bagel changed How are you an Ultimate’s name to Sofia the First!** _

_**Sofia the First** _

Who’s Sofia the first?

_**A small chef** _

You don’t know what Sofia the first is

_**Sofia the First** _

Can’t say I’ve heard of it, no

_**A small chef** _

Screw this, it’s late. Soda or Nanami will tell you

_**Sofia the First** _

Oh, okay!

_**Gæ machines??** _

Sofia the first is a cartoon about a kid who’s mom married the king, and she becomes a princess

_**Gæ machines??** _

Basically 

_**Sofia the First** _

O:

_**Gæ machines?? changed their name to Toaster Bathtub!** _

_**Toaster Bathtub** _

:)

_**Sofia the First** _

_Are you aware that’s another term for suicide-_

**_Toaster Bathtub_ **

Ye

_**Sofia the First** _

_Kazuichi-_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

If your leg get cut off, where would it hurt

_**OJislife** _

The stub

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Thanks

_**OJislife** _

Wait how don’t you know this

_**OJislife** _

_You have a prosthetic arm_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

I’m not the one losing a limb here, Hajime

_**OJislife** _

_WHAT-_

**_Toaster Bathtub_ **

Look at what I found

_**Toaster Bathtub** _

_ Woah,Hajimewithnolimbs!.jpeg _

_**OJislife** _

_What the fuck_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

....Ew

_**Toaster Bathtub** _

_ LimbswithnoHajime!.jpeg _

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

Why the fuck is my phone blowing up 

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

What the shit

_**Simp for Pink Shark** _

What in the nine circles of hell, Kazuichi

_**Toaster Bathtub** _

:p

_**Sofia the First killed the chat!** _


	5. Gundham rules Hell and Kaz is his queen

_**Simp for Pink Shark opened the chat!** _

_**Simp for Pink Shark changed their name to Lord Tanaka!** _

_**Lord Tanaka changed Toaster Bathtub’s name to Lady Soda!** _

_**Lady Soda** _

What the fuck

_**Lord Tanaka** _

I rule hell and you are my queen

_**Lady Soda** _

Im- 

_**Lady Soda** _

Not a girl??

_**Sofia the First** _

Just go with it

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

As Kaz’s best friend, I didn’t agree to let you have his hand in marriage 

_**Lord Tanaka** _

I don’t need you approval, Kazuichi is my queen

_**Lady Soda** _

Alright then-

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

As Kazuichi’s father, I did not agree

_**Lady Soda** _

Your not my dad-

_**Lady Soda** _

He’d jump at the chance to get rid of me

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Wait What-

_**Lady Soda** _

_Fuck-_

**_Lord Tanaka_ **

I will be right back, I have to commit violent crimes

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Ill help

_**Lady Soda** _

_Gundham Fuyu Stop-_

**_OJislife_ **

Ill hide the body

_**Lady Soda** _

_HAJIME-_

**_Sofia the First changed Lady Soda’s name to Lady Tanaka!_ **

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_SONIA_

**_Sofia the First_ **

_:)_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_Im gonna have a break down what the fuck_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

Ill be in your dorm in a second

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Im bringing food 

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Thanks, ig

_**———————-** _

_**Lord Tanaka** _

How does one get blood out of a carpet

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_Wait did you kill my father-_

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

No

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Oh thank fuck

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

We put him in the hospital 

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_GUYS_

**_OJislife killed the chat!_ **


	6. Ibuki is dumb and in love

_**MewMew bitch opened the chat!** _

_**MewMew bitch** _

_Ibuki is having a crisis-_

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

?

_**Snap Crackle Pop** _

What’s wrong Ibuki?

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Is something the matter?

_**MewMew bitch** _

_hhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**_Lady Tanaka kicked Imposter Imperceptible from the chat!_ **

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

Your having a bi panic, Buki.

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Bi panic?

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Ibuki is in love with Twogami. She panicking

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Oh

_**Sword??** _

Can Mioda not just tell them

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Ibuki is a coward when it comes to her feelings

_**Lady Tanaka added Togami Byakuya to the chat!** _

_**Togami Byakuya** _

Why did you kick me?

_**Lady Tanaka changed Togami Byakuya’s name to Imposter Imperceptible!** _

_**Lady Tanaka** _

No reason

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Alright

_**MewMew bitch** _

Byakuya-chan!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

is she doing it

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Hopefully, I cant deal with nya ranting to me about them for another day.

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Ignoring them, Yes, Ibuki?

_**MewMew bitch** _

Do you wanna go out with me

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

I would be honored, Ibuki.

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_THANK FUCK_

**_MewMew bitch_ **

Yay!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR killed the chat!** _


	7. It’s actually Fuyuhiko’s fault this time

_**MewMew bitch opened the chat!** _

_**MewMew bitch** _

It has been 0 days since our last nonsense

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_Fuyuhiko what the fuck was that_

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

_I DONT KNIW I PANICKED_

**_Sword??_ **

What happened?

_**Lady Tanaka** _

So, me Fuyu and Ibuki were at a party, y’know

_**Lady Tanaka** _

When the guy who hosted the party’s parents came home

_**Lady Tanaka** _

The guy screams “Everybody out of the house!”

_**Lady Tanaka** _

And Fuyu, in his panicking and drunk mindset

_**Sword??** _

Fuyuhiko is drunk?

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Im hungover

_**MewMew bitch** _

The party ended an hour ago and you drank like three bottle of beer, you have a low tolerance 

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

_Fuck_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_As I was saying,_ Fuyu, panicking, fucking jumps through the glass on the guys back patio door and bolts into the woods.

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Now, bc me and Ibuki are good friends, we go after him only to find him _plucking glass out of his fucking arms_

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

_I SAID I WAS SORRY_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_YOU MADE IBUKI CRY_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_AND MADE ME DRIVE US HOME BC IBUKI COULDNT SEE SHIT AND I WASNT DRUNK_

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

In my defense, I was drunk

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Im-

_**Sword??** _

Youre grounded

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

_THATS NOT FAIR_

**_Sword??_ **

_Too fucking bad now go to sleep_

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

Fuck you

_**MewMew bitch** _

Ibuki can’t see yet-

_**Lady Tanaka** _

I have eye drops

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Why can’t you see, Mortal?

_**MewMew bitch** _

Ibuki got some alcohol in nya’s eyes while they were panicking

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_Fuck this shit your staying the night_

**_MewMew bitch_ **

_Alright??_

**_Lady Tanaka killed the chat!_ **


	8. Mikan angst bc why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaz will refer to Mikan as Mika bc I headcanon they were childhood friends

_**Cute Mechanic** _

Mika? Are you alright?

_**Adorable Nurse** _

Im fine...

_**Cute Mechanic** _

Miki, text the chat. We are sorting this out with Saionji and Koizumi

_**Adorable Nurse** _

Ok...

_**———————-** _

_**Lady Tanaka opened the chat!** _

_**Lady Tanaka changed Poly Nurse Mess’s name to Mika <3!** _

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Mika, tell them what’s wrong

_**Mika <3** _

But....

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Mika.

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_Mika?_

_**Mika <3** _

Uh, Hiyoko.... do you actually love me?

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_WHAT?!_

**_Useless Poly Lesbian_ **

Of course I do, stupid

_**Mika <3** _

Sometimes I feel like you love _her_ more than you love me

_**Snap Crackle Pop** _

Her?? Who’s this her?

_**Mika <3** _

Its _you_ , Mahiru.

_**Snap Crackle Pop** _

Oh...

_**Mika <3 ** _

Regretfully so, Hiyoko....

**_Mika <3_ **

I think we should take a break

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

....what?

_**Mika <3** _

I still love you, but I feel we should take a break until you get your act together 

**_Useless Poly Lesbian_ **

Mikan, are you serious...?

_**Sofia the First** _

I think she is, Hiyoko

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_...._ well if you think we should, we can..

_**Mika <3** _

Thank you, Saionji

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_Saionji???_

**_Useless Poly Lesbian_ **

We’re on a last name basis now?!

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

FINE THEN, IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU!

_**Mika <3 ** _

Wait, I never meant it like that-

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_I DONT CARE ITS OVER_

**_Mika <3_ **

Hiyoko.... if you want to break up with me, you can.

_**Mika <3 left the chat!** _

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Saionji I dont think she meant it like that

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

How else could she have meant it?!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Uh, you could’ve reassured her you loved her the same as you loved Koizumi?!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

_YOU ARENT EVEN DATING HER_

**_Useless Poly Lesbian_ **

Wait, wha-

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

_Nonononono_

**_Useless Poly Lesbian_ **

_Mikan..._

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

Ill talk to her

_**Lady Tanaka killed the chat!** _

**_———————-_ **

**_Cute Mecahic_ **

Mika...

_**Adorable Nurse** _

I shouldn’t have reacted like that

_**Cute Mechanic** _

Saionji still loves you, she’ll take you back

_**Adorable Nurse** _

_You don’t know that..._

**_Cute Mechanic_ **

_But I do!_

**_Cute Mechanic_ **

Saionji is hopelessly in love with you and Koizumi

_**Adorable Nurse** _

If your so sure, ill talk to her

_**Cute Mechanic** _

thank you


	9. The make up

_**Mikan 💞**_

I’m sorry I can’t talk to you in person about this

_**Mikan 💞**_

I’m so sorry I made you break up with me

_**My love** _

Mikan!

_**My love** _

Please take me back, I didn’t mean any of what I said!

_**Mikan 💞** _

Of course I’ll take you back!

_**Mikan 💞** _

Just

_**Mikan 💞** _

Tell me the next time your ready to make a move on Mahiru

**_My love_ **

Of course I will!

_**———————-** _

_**Useless Poly Lesbian opened the chat!** _

_**Useless Poly Lesbian added Tsumiki Mikan to the chat!**_

_**Tsumiki Mikan changed their name to Mika <3!** _

_**Lady Tanaka** _

:0

_**Lady Tanaka** _

You guys made up!

_**OJislife** _

Thank god

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Good for you, mortals

_**Sofia the First** _

Oh that is simply amazing!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Good for you, ig

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

we still going to that concert, Kaz?

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Duh

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

Can Ibuki and I come?

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Of course you can

_**MewMew bitch** _

Yay!! When is it?

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

4 hours

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

We still have two extra tickets if anyone else wants to come

_**Lord Tanaka** _

I will come, I suppose

_**Sword??** _

I would like to join you

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Great!

_**Lady Tanaka**_

Im coming over, Hamster-Chan!

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Alright

_**yOuNg MaSTeR killed the chat!** _


	10. The ✨Strawberry Trio✨

_**Lord Tanaka opened the chat!** _

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Kazuichi.

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Fuyuhiko.

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Gundham.

_**Sword??** _

What is going on?

_**MewMew bitch** _

Kazzie, is something wrong????

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

I don’t think Kaz has ever typed Fuyuhiko in their phone before

_**OJislife** _

Why do you think that, Nagito

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

It autocorrected to Fufu High

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Wait it did

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Lmao ye

_**Sofia the First** _

Thats hilarious

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko. 

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

What

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Would either of you like to explain why there was a bouquet of strawberries in my room

_**Lady Tanaka** _

wait that happened to you 2?

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Wait i thought I was the only one

_**Mika <3** _

T-that’s weird

_**A small chef** _

I put them there

_**Food Thief** _

Why tho

_**A small chef** _

Its an inside joke between me and Nekomaru

_**A small chef** _

Youre the Strawberry Trio 

**Lady Tanaka**

....huh

_**In love with a small chef** _

Its kinda funny

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Yeah it actually is

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Yes, I suppose it is

_**Lord Tanaka** _

My sincerest apologies if I halted your work

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

its fine, ig

_**Snap Crackle Pop** _

^

 _ **Snap Crackle Pop killed the chat!**_


	11. Fuyuhiko S T O P + some game talk

_**OJislife opened the chat!** _

_**OJislife** _

Did anyone else hear than bang???

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_KUZURYU FUYUHIKO GET YOUR ASS ONLINE_

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

_I DIDNT DO IT-_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_Whatthehellisthis.jpeg_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

_Explain._

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

Ibuki made me do it

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Ibuki is out of town

_**Mika <3** _

W-what?

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

okay I _may_ have wanted attention 

_**Lady Tanaka** _

You threw an engine out Gundham’s window.

_**Lord Tanaka** _

You _What._

**_yOuNg MaSTeR_ **

I can explain.

_**Sword??** _

What the hell Fuyuhiko?

_**Sofia the First** _

can someone please explain why I found Chiaki sitting on an engine in the lawn

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Fuyuhiko

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

It was a convenient resting place

_**Lady Tanaka** _

I need that back can someone help me get it

_**A small chef** _

Wait wait wait, how did Kuzuryu even get it there

_**In love with a small chef** _

I helped

_**A small chef** _

Wait how did I _just now_ notice your name

_**In love with a small chef** _

😃😁😃

_**Food Thief** _

I hate it here

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

_I can’t get passed this one level on Luigi’s Mansion three and it’s pissing me off_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

Which one

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

That stupid piano boss

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Oh I beat that! I can come over to help you!

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

Oh thank god

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Oh speaking of video games, has anyone played that Little Nightmares game that came out?

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

Oh I played that. The secret ending really got me shedding tears

_**Mika <3** _

That’s an understatement bc you were crying your eyes out

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

Shhh...

_**MewMew bitch** _

Ibuki thinks they met someone important 

_**Lord Tanaka** _

?

_**MewMew bitch** _

_Whoisthis??.jpeg_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

...isn’t that that one popular American singer?

_**MewMew bitch** _

I think so??

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater** _

n e ways I’m not dealing with these notifications anymore

_**Gamer Girl Bathwater killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Luigi’s Mansion 3 thing is based off real events, as my sister and I are playing it and cannot get passed that stupid boss. 😃


	12. Ryota enters the game

_**Lady Tanaka opened the chat!** _

_**Lady Tanaka added Mitarai Ryota to the chat!** _

_**Lady Tanaka changed Mitarai Ryota’s name to Anime saved my life!** _

_**MewMew bitch** _

Ryota!!

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Ryota is here?

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_@Anime saved my life_

**_Anime saved my life_ **

Yes?

_**Sofia the First** _

Good morning, Mitarai!

_**Anime saved my life** _

Its morning?

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Yes, it’s morning. And hello Mitarai

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Good evening, mortal

_**OJislife** _

Wait, who’s Ryota

_**Anime saved my life** _

That’d be me, my name is Mitarai Ryota. I’m the Ultimate Animator

_**OJislife** _

Oh, nice to meet you. I’m Hinata Hajime

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

Alright enough of the introductions!

_**Poly Nurse Mess** _

H-hiyoko!

_**Useless Poly Lesbian** _

Where have you been?!

_**Anime saved my life** _

Abandoned Warehouse of the outskirts of the city why?

_**Lady Tanaka** _

Thats...oddly specific

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

Ryota, would you like to come over to Ibuki’s house with me?

_**Anime saved my life** _

Sure, give me a minutes and I’ll be there

_**MewMew bitch** _

Yay!!!

_**Lady Tanaka killed the chat!** _


	13. Ladies, Gentlemen, others. ✨Kazuichi✨

_**Lady Tanaka opened the chat!** _

_**Lady Tanaka** _

_Lookatme.jpeg_

_**Lady Tanaka** _

:]

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

You looked good, Kaz

_**Sword??** _

I agree with Fuyuhiko

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

:0

_**Lord Tanaka** _

Oh

_**Anime saved my life** _

Whatever you’re thinking, Tanaka, _no._

**_Sofia the First_ **

You look amazing, Kazuichi!

_**A small chef A** _

Wtf are you thinking Tanaka

_**A small chef** _

_WAIT DONT TELL ME-_

**_Lady Tanaka_ **

Anyways, thanks for the money Nagito!

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Anytime, Kazu!

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

Wait how much money do you got-

_**Suicidal Bagel** _

Did you hear about the Komaeda’s that died when a meteor struck their plane

_**yOuNg MaSTeR** _

yeah- _WAIT THAT WAS YOU_

**_Suicidal Bagel_ **

Yeah lmao I’m fuckin loaded

_**Anime saved my life** _

Cool ig anyway imma head out

_**Lady Tanaka** _

I have a bad feeling about this

_**Imposter Imperceptible** _

I’m sure Ryota is fine

_**MewMew bitch** _

And Ryota will tell is Ibuki if they need anything, nya knows it!

_**Lady Tanaka** _

I mean if you say so ig

_**Lady Tanaka killed the chat!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kinda piercings Kaz has are entirely up to you bc I am not going into detail :)


End file.
